1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device in a mobile rack for hard disk, and particularly to test device, which is disposed in the mobile rack and is capable for measuring the temperature of a hard disk, resetting a default value of temperature, and measuring the speed of fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile rack for hard disk offers the user to pull out a hard disk from the main frame of a personal computer easily while the hard disk is going to be replaced. But, it is know that when a hard disk mounted in the main frame of the personal computer is going to be replaced, it is required to detach the outer casing thereof beforehand. The handiness makes the mobile rack be one of typical periphery parts. Furthermore, the hard disk in the mobile rack is often used for storage of backup data such that the mobile rack with hard disk is as important as a hard disk mounted in the casing. Because the operation system and the application software having been developed to require a hard disk of larger storage space, a greater capacity of hard disk has to be made to meet the requirement accordingly. Therefore, large capacities such as 13 GB and 20 GB have been made available already. Meanwhile, in order to read data much more swiftly, the hard disk is made to run a higher speed such as 7,200 rpm or more. It can be understood that a pretty high temperature may generate under a high rotation speed. System engineers of computer are aware of that the stability of CPU is hard to control while the CPU runs under the circumstance of high temperature. Similarly, the hard disk may be out of order or the tracks o n the hard disk may be damaged while data is read or store d under the circumstance of high temperature.
In order to discharge the heat generated in the conventional mobile rack, a fan is provided at the base thereof and the inner rack at the front part thereof is provided with one or two fans. Once the fans are running, the air therein becomes in a state of convection such that the heat therein may be dissipated. Once the fans are out of order or abnormal in rotation speed, it is not possible for the air therein is in a state of the convection. Thus, the heat in the inner rack can not be discharged and the temperature therein maintains high so as to affect the data read and data storage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a measuring device in a mobile rack for hard disk, with which the respective speed of fans therein may be measured such that the user is able to keep aware of the fans being normally running or not.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a measuring device in a mobile rack for hard disk, with which the temperature in the hard disk may be measured and a warning sound may be sent out to remind the user.